


Oranges

by theauthorish



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Ero audio, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Lowkey reader insert, M/M, Masturbation, No oranges were harmed for this fic, Voice Acting, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/pseuds/theauthorish
Summary: "So it's for voice acting. A sound effect thing?"Haruki nods. "Mmhm.""What kind of sound effect are we talking?"Whatever Haruki mumbles, it's too inaudible and garbled to catch."What? Haruki, I can't understand--" Akihiko takes Haruki's hands gently in his own. Haruki lets him pull them away, though he stubbornly avoids eye contact, gaze glued to the floor. "What did you say?""It's… it's an R18 audio…"Akihiko forgets how to breathe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).

> I dont really have an excuse except the given server had an inside joke and it spiralled out of control but for the record im just gonna go ahead and blame nakazawa (haruki's va).

Now, Akihiko would like to think he's a pretty progressive guy. Considering who he is and the things he's done, it's pretty inevitable, right? He doesn't really have a right to judge anybody, when the likelihood is he's done worse.

So when he unlocks the door to Haruki's flat and hears some… questionable slurping noises, followed by some sort of half-groan, well, he doesn't make too much of a deal out of it. If Haruki's taking care of himself while Akihiko's out, that's certainly fine.

He can't imagine, though, that Haruki will want to be caught in the act, so Akihiko makes a little more noise in the entryway than he normally would, moving slow so Haruki has time to notice and prepare himself.

A minute or two later (wow, Haruki cleans up fast) and Haruki is popping out of his room, looking just about the same as normal. "Akihiko!" He greets, smiling. "Welcome home."

Akihiko blinks. He's fairly certain that even for as fast and nonchalant as he can be after…  _ that… _ Haruki somehow has him topped. It's a bit surprising-- Haruki gives off the impression of someone who's shy about that kind of thing, maybe even a little (okay, a  _ lot _ ) nervous.

But here he is, looking like he hadn't been doing anything out of the ordinary just a bit ago. Completely put together. Akihiko's fairly certain even  _ he _ couldn't look so at ease after doing it if he tried.

"Uh, right," he says, finally. He holds up the plastic in his hand. "So, I bought ingredients for sweet and sour pork…"

And that's the end of that.

/////

Or so he thinks.

Fast forward a week later, and he cracks open the front door--

And not only is the noise more aggressive, somehow, it's also coming from  _ much _ nearer. The living room? Really?

Is. Is Haruki that shameless… or maybe…

Shit, does he have some sort of kink?

Akihiko's going to die.

Maybe he should go--

"Oh, shit--"

Too late.

Since there isn't any escaping, Akihiko decides to bite the bullet and just. Go in already. Maybe they can talk it through, and Haruki will let him know next time so he doesn't walk in on it. Maybe they can just forget about it and it won't happen again. Maybe.

So he steps inside and shuts the door behind him, trying to pretend his face isn't burning, looking anywhere but at Haruki.

"Oh! Hi, Akihiko." 

At that, Akihiko can't help but lift his gaze to meet Haruki's. Force of habit, y'know? He's mildly surprised (a  _ tad _ disappointed too, if he's being honest) that Haruki is actually... entirely decent. And… holding an orange slice? He's maybe redder than a fire hydrant, and definitely fidgeting because he's flustered, but other than that, he looks entirely ordinary.

He  _ can't  _ have been doing anything. Not like what Akihiko was thinking. So…

He's not really sure what to say, and apparently, that means his mouth spits out whatever comes to mind, no matter how stupid. "That… must be one juicy orange," he croaks out.

He immediately wants to die. Of all the things he could have said… why did he choose something so embarrassing?

Haruki chokes, face flushing a little brighter. And then he laughs.

Suddenly, Akihiko could care less about how much of a fool he's made himself out to be.

He's always liked Haruki's laughs. And this one-- this uninhibited, almost wild one that comes from a place of absolute delight and amusement-- is by far one of his favorites. "I can't believe you just said that," Haruki giggles. Actually  _ giggles _ . Gods, he's so cute.

Akihiko gives a chuckle of his own. "Yeah, honestly, neither can I," he admits, slipping his shoes off and tucking them away.

"Of all the things-- jeez, Akihiko."

"Shut up. I thought--" Okay, no, he wasn't going to tell Haruki he thought the guy had been  _ getting off in the living room _ . He wasn't  _ that _ stupid. "What were you doing anyway?"

_ Smooth, Akihiko. That wasn't obvious at all _ .

Haruki sputters, then, and any color that had faded in his amusement comes back with a vengeance, even to the tips of his ears.

_ Cute _ .

"I-- uh…"

Akihiko waits patiently. Haruki will explain when he's ready. Or he won't. Either way, Akihiko will have something new to tease him about-- and that means more adorable blushing for him to look at, which is a pretty great deal as it is.

A minute passes, and Akihiko walks in properly and settles into the couch, noting that there is, in fact, a dish of several orange slices and a peel or two sitting on the couch armrest, right beside Haruki's phone. He leans back, shutting his eyes against the late afternoon sun.

Haruki has stepped into the kitchen, and from the sounds of it, is washing his hands. It's only when the water shuts off again that Haruki begins, in an uncertain voice, "I was… trying to figure out something."

"Oh?" Akihiko prompts, not opening his eyes, not even when he hears Haruki's approaching footsteps. It seems to be easier for Haruki to speak like this. It usually is; when people can pretend that the lack of eyes on them means the lack of judgment.

Of course, Akihiko wouldn't judge him either way, but the feeling can be hard to shake. Akihiko would know.

"Yeah, you see-- well. You remember I've been trying out a new kind of freelance job, right?" Haruki reaches over Akihiko, his shin pressing just slightly against Akihiko's for a second before vanishing again. His footsteps fade, followed by the sound of the fridge door. Open, shut. 

Akihiko hums his agreement. He does remember. Mostly because it's made making plans with Haruki a little harder lately, this new job taking up bits of his time that used to be free more often than not. "What's that got to do with oranges?" He asks, when Haruki takes a seat beside him. He can't imagine sucking an orange is particularly productive.

"I'm getting to that!" Haruki complains, kicking gently at his ankle in a reprimand. He grumbles, and Akihiko opens his eyes just in time to catch Haruki bury his face in his hands. "It's a voice acting type of thing," he mumbles. Suddenly, like a dam's been broken, he rushes on, "I didn't realize it was  _ that  _ kind of thing until I got there, and the people were kind and the pay was pretty decent, and they seemed a little desperate, so I gave it a shot, and--"

"Whoa, whoa." Akihiko straightens up, tentatively resting a hand on Haruki's back. Haruki sucks in a breath, sharp and tremulous, but he doesn't shy away, so Akihiko rubs gentle circles, trying to relax him. "Calm down, Haru." The next breath, though just as sharp (likely from the nickname), is much steadier. "So it's for voice acting. A sound effect thing?"

Haruki nods. "Mmhm."

"What kind of sound effect are we talking?"

Whatever Haruki mumbles, it's too inaudible and garbled to catch.

"What? Haruki, I can't understand--" Akihiko takes Haruki's hands gently in his own. Haruki lets him pull them away, though he stubbornly avoids eye contact, gaze glued to the floor. "What did you say?"

"It's… it's an R18 audio…"

Akihiko forgets how to breathe.

/////

They don't speak of it again. When Akihiko remembers how to be a decently functional human being, he assures Haruki it's fine, nothing to be ashamed of, and Haruki reluctantly lets himself be convinced it's true. Still, Haruki restricts the testing-- using an odd variety of edible things, like ice and other fruits and candies-- to his bedroom, and keeps the door locked, just in case Akihiko comes home.

And it's all fine. Really, it's fine.

Except it's anything but that. Akihiko can't get the sounds out of his head, especially since the walls are thin enough that he can sometimes hear Haruki practicing his lines and whatever else.

Akihiko's not really sure why he can't let it go. It's not like he doesn't know what kind of sounds people make when they're having sex. Hell, he's pretty noisy in bed himself.

But this is different somehow, because it's… it's  _ Haruki _ .

It's Haruki, and Akihiko has never wanted anyone more. Even with Ugetsu, it had always been less about wanting  _ Ugetsu _ than it was about wanting the rush of the things he made Akihiko feel, with his music and his beauty and his sharp words like a bruise Akihiko couldn't keep from poking. With Ugetsu, it hadn't been about  _ Ugetsu  _ at all. It had been about Akihiko's fascination with himself mirrored onto another, about all the things he could apparently be and want, and all the things he could draw from someone so unreachable as  _ the  _ Murata Ugetsu, when he was beneath Akihiko. At his  _ mercy _ . (Or, sometimes, his lack of it.)

With Haruki, though, it's nothing so flimsy and selfish as that. It's about the way he smiles, gentle as a spring breeze. It's about the way he comes to the studio smelling like coffee beans and cigarette smoke and something vaguely floral that must be his perfume, and Akihiko lingers by the door until he arrives so that he can catch the scent as Haruki enters. It's about the way Haruki's fingers handle his bass, light and easy, the same way he laughs-- sometimes Akihiko closes his eyes, and he sees the tumble of petals, in shades of blush and peach; he can almost feel them brushing up against his skin. It's about how kind Haruki is, how he never hesitates to offer what help he can, even when it hurts. It's about how he lights up when he starts talking about his favorite old films. It's about how he keeps them all in line, how he keeps them grounded without weighing them down.

Haruki is… intelligent and beautiful and creative, he's passionate and a bit of a disaster and adorably easy to fluster, and--

Akihiko's so, so in love. He wants to give Haruki the universe. Now that he's let himself realize it, now that he's let Ugetsu go once and for all, he knows this is the truth. 

On a carnal level, it's the way that Haruki apparently has the kind of moans that are soft and breathy, the kind that are laced with such genuine joy and pleasure that you don't doubt he wants you. No matter what kind of role he's practicing for, that undertone remains.

Apparently.

It's driving Akihiko  _ nuts _ .

"Fuck," Akihiko mutters, glaring down at the semi he's sporting just thinking about it all. He rubs at his eyes with one hand, hard enough it takes a couple seconds for them to work again when he opens them, like somehow that'll make it go away. Like maybe, if he wills it hard enough, this time will be his imagination. 

It's still there, of course, and with a grumble, Akihiko stands and goes to take a cold shower.

Again.

/////

He can't believe he's doing this.

Haruki is out for the weekend, gone to visit his parents for their golden anniversary or something of that gravitas, so Akihiko has the apartment to himself, his best headphones plugged into his phone's audio jack, and  _ shit, he can't believe he's doing this. _

He taps at his screen a couple of times to bring up the right app and folder, and then lifts his head, like opening it might somehow summon Haruki here, and Akihiko will have to explain why exactly he's got an album of Haruki's recent otome tracks open, or even how he knows this one is his. (The answer? He'd snuck a peek at an email Haruki had left open on his laptop when Akihiko had asked to borrow it. The title makes him cringe. It's ridiculously cutesy.)

Akihiko waits a solid minute, though he knows there's no point. Haruki had left hours ago, and he'd told Akihiko he wouldn't be back until Monday morning, as per his mother's orders. Haruki would never lie about something so menial, so Akihiko doesn't know why he can't shake his paranoia that he'll be caught.

Really, he's almost hoping he will be. If Haruki comes in and tells him not to listen, Akihiko won't-- and surely that's better for both of them.

But Haruki isn't here.

Akihiko picks a random track and presses play.

For a long second, there's silence. And then--

There's the smack of kisses, the pant of Haruki's breath--  _ right _ in Akihiko's ear--

...Akihiko may or may not toss his phone across the room.

/////

He had  _ not  _ expected to get dropped right in the middle of things. He'd expected some sort of buildup, some dialogue-- but no. What were the odds that the very first scene he'd chosen to listen to was the explicit one?

The universe is laughing very, very hard at Akihiko, right now.

It takes another hour for Akihiko to work up his nerve again. He fills it by doing chores, repeating his violin routines for the umpteenth time that day, and messing around with different beats for Mafuyu's new songs, all in an attempt to just forget about it and move on.

It doesn't work, obviously, but hey, it's the thought that counts right?

Right.

So Akihiko orders some food, then gears himself up to listen while he waits. The track is about fifteen minutes long. He should finish it before the delivery even arrives.

He'll be totally fine. Yeah.

He screws his eyes shut and starts the track.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. this chapter was born of my laziness to write aki properly reacting so. But. Its cringey on purpose and awful and i hate it and wanna die i 100% do not blame you if you skip it, and tbh, i encourage you to. Its lowkey... reader insert bc of how i wrote it???? The character harukis supposed to be playing isnt much like him though, so not sure itll be much fun to read that way but. Eh.
> 
> Youve been warned.

(What follows is a transcription** of the third track from Sparkling After School Love!~ Vol. 1, because Akihiko's brain is too fried for any attempt at cataloguing his thoughts to make any sense.)

(Legend: [_ italics _] = sound effects/transcriber's notes; normal text = voice work)

/////

[_ kissing noises _]

Mm… I know, I know we should be studying…

But you know the material already, don't you? Earlier when I was testing you…

[_ kiss, on the right side _]

You answered so quickly.

[_ kiss _]

And they were all correct too.

[_ more kisses, this time on the left _]

Hm? Is this all right? Of course it is. If you want it, then I also want it.

What? Taking-- taking advantage? You? Of me?

[_ he laughs _]

You're so cute. Don't worry. You aren't taking advantage of me. If anything, am I taking advantage of you? We don't need to do this.

Ah… I'm glad you want to… then shall I continue?

[_ in a lower voice _] I did promise to reward you if you did well, after all.

[_ he gives another soft laugh _]

You're so adorable when you blush. Come here.

[_ there's some shuffling sounds, and then he starts kissing again _]

You… [_kiss_] You're so amazing… [_kiss_] Do you know that? [_kiss_] You're so smart, [_kiss, this one slightly softer, as if more distant, lower, somehow_] and talented… [_another_ _kiss, again further than the last; the next kisses continue to get further as well_] You're beautiful, [_kiss_] and kind… [_kiss_] ah, I'm so lucky to have you.

Ah, hold on, this is a bit uncomfortable. Do you mind…? Here, I'll let you sit on the desk.

[_ some shifting noises follow, and a soft thump that must be him setting you down _]

There we go. And I'll just take this chair… [_ there's the soft clicks of a desk chair's wheels against a wooden floor _]

[_ he makes a sound of satisfaction, a quiet little puff of air _ ] There. This is better, isn't it? I think I rather like the view from down here. [ _ he laughs _] H-hey, don't hit me! It's true! Eh? Why are you so red…?

[_ there's a long pause _]

Ah… is it because I'm in between your legs?

Li-- ar. It's not warm at all today. [_ he chuckles _] Are you really that embarrassed? You shouldn't be. You look good like this.

Eh, what's so funny? Why are you giggling?

Ah. It tickles, when I run my fingers along your legs like that? Is that so… does it also tickle when I do this? [_ he kisses your thigh _]

It does?

Haha, you have a very cute laugh. I want to hear it more. [_ he starts kissing your legs more, and you squirm, clothes rustling; he laughs quietly, speaking against your skin so it comes out slightly muffled _ ] Hey, [ _ kiss _ ] come now, [ _ kiss _ ] don't move so much, [ _ kiss _ ] you might-- _ wait! _

[_ there's a series of thumps, and you hear him wince _]

Ow, ow… I _ was _ trying to say you might fall off. Are you okay?

You are? You're sure?

Okay. Good. Honestly, you're too clumsy. I was worried.

Me? I'm fine. I didn't land that hard.

[_ there's a little rustling as he shifts positions _ ] Ah, no really. I caught myself somewhat. I'm okay. [ _ he kisses your lips _] Thank you for caring.

Ah! You're so _ cuuuuute _ ! [ _ there's a soft thump as he grabs you _] I just want to cuddle you forever!

[_ you struggle for a bit, but he holds fast, laughing _ ] You can't escape! You just have to live like this now. Oh, but you know, since I have you like this… [ _ his tone becomes a little more mischievous _] I wonder if you're ticklish anywhere else…?

[_ he laughs as you double up your efforts to get free _ ] Maybe… here…? Or… here? Haha, you're so ticklish! [ _ he laughs some more, but suddenly gasps sharply, and you stop squirming; he seems to have stopped tickling you _]

[_ the next line is muttered, almost to himself _ ] Ah, crap-- I maybe… didn't think that through… [ _ you shift against him, starting to stand _] W-wait! Stop moving!

Hm? Why? Well…

I… may have…

_ Ah _ , you-- [ _ he makes a small aborted sound _]

[_ there's a long moment of silence _]

…Sorry. I didn't think too much about what I was doing, tickling you while you were on top of me.

I-- of course it's for you! [_ he starts muttering _ ] Jeez, that sounds so crude somehow… [ _ in his normal volume, he continues _] Who else would it be? You're the only one who I like this much, after all.

[_ he huffs an embarrassed sigh _] Can we just forget about it?

Unless… [_ his voice lilts playfully _] you want to help me with it?

[_ he laughs gently _ ] What's with that face? You're that embarrassed? [ _ he lets out a soft sigh _] Don't worry, don't worry. I'm only teasing, of course.

Wait. Why are you… are you _ pouting _?

Do you actually want to?

...Ah, you're getting redder. [_ the next bit is said in a low voice, almost tauntingly _] Is that a yes? Hm?

[_ his voice softens, becoming worried _] I'd really like you to, but I won't force you. Are you sure?

I don't want to hurt you. You're my precious kouhai, after all.

[_ he hums, considering your answer of 'yes' _]

…Okay. But you have to promise me-- if you change your mind you'll say so.

Good. Now, let me take care of you, then? Like a proper senpai.

Come here, then. I want to kiss you.

[_ there's some rustling as you adjust a little, followed by a very wet kiss; when you pull away, he's breathing a little hard _]

[_ he starts teasing again, his voice definitely smug _ ] Ah, you're so eager. [ _ he drops his words to a whisper, right against your ear _] I like that.

[_ he kisses your ear, and then trails lower, lower… _] Can I unbutton your shirt? Is that okay?

[_ you must agree, because a short while later, there's the soft noise of fabric falling to the floor; when he speaks, he still sounds as teasing and playful as earlier, the words slightly mushed from being said against your body _ ] Ah… you're so pretty like this. [ _ he starts to kiss your skin _ ] You're gorgeous, do you know that? [ _ kiss _ ] I want to kiss you… [ _ kiss _] Everywhere…

[_ he kisses you some more, and it seems to be getting somewhat sloppier _]

Oh no you don't-- [_ there's a light 'whap' as he swats at you _]

Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you.

Can I take this off?

[_ you agree; there's the ticking of a zipper, the whump of more fabric falling to the floor _]

Can I touch you here? Is that okay?

Hm? What _ about _ me? [ _ his tone is teasing; he clearly knows what you want, but he's making you ask _]

[_ he laughs brightly _] Don't pout! In a bit, okay? I'll take it off in a bit. I want to focus on you first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **for anyone wondering, this is an entirely FICTIONAL transcription. Nakazawa Masatomo (Haruki's voice actor) does have a lot of audio dramas, many of which are/have nsfw, but aside from being unable to speak Japanese, I didn't feel like hunting down a track that suited my needs and had a readily available translation when I could just make one up-- though I did use a handful of the existing tracks as references. I won't be leaving any links, but I promise they're easy to find.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihiko isn't thinking all that much when he shoves his pants and boxers down his thighs, fishing out his bottle of lube from the pocket of his all-purpose duffel bag that he hasn't yet unpacked (despite Haruki's complaints and insistence they buy him a proper dresser). He's not thinking at all, really, too engrossed in the sound of Haruki's moaning in his ear, of the hitch of Haruki's breath and his little whispered praises. He drizzles some of the cold liquid on his fingers and lets it warm.

He wraps his hand around his cock and strokes slowly, in time with the words Haruki says in the audio: slow, careful… almost tender. 

_ That's it _ , croons Haruki's voice, and Akihiko can almost believe it's really meant for him.  _ Let me take care of you. _

_ Let me make you feel good. _

"Fuck," Akihiko swears, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck, please--" He pumps himself faster, thumbing at his slit at random, thinking of Haruki's grin, or his hands, warm on his own, guiding him.

_ Let me… let me take care of you. You're my precious… precious love after all. _

It takes an embarrassingly short time after that before Akihiko comes all over his stomach, a too-loud groan on his lips.

For a minute, he lies there, spent and panting, hazy in the afterglow.

And then he realizes what he's done.

" _ Shit _ ."

/////

Akihiko is very,  _ very  _ relieved to find that the mess is restricted to his own person. He  _ does not  _ want to have to explain any mysterious stains to Haruki.

He grimaces down at himself, then glances around. There aren't any tissues or towels… 

He does have his shirt though. It's already ruined, so might as well use it to clean the rest of himself off, he thinks, tugging it off carefully (he probably gets some in his hair despite his efforts; he's definitely going to take a shower after this).

The doorbell rings.

Akihiko jumps just about high enough to hit the ceiling, and he's suddenly, irrationally afraid it's Haruki, come to chew him out or kick him out or something else equally awful all because he couldn't control his dick.

The doorbell rings again, and Akihiko shakes his head to clear it. He's being stupid. He already established earlier that Haruki wouldn't be back today, and anyway, even if he were, he had keys to  _ his own fucking home _ . He would have used them.

"Just a minute!" Akihiko calls, belatedly. He hurries to wipe himself off, carefully balling up the fabric and tossing it into his bag. He tucks himself back into his underwear and pulls up his pants, then dashes into the kitchen to wash off his hands real quick.

Gods bless the poor soul outside if he'd heard any of that, but… hopefully not.

Thankfully, Akihiko's got plenty of practice maintaining a poker face, and though he's bare-chested when he goes to hand over the cash and accept his pizza, acting like it's no big deal means the delivery guy does the same.

/////

That poker face thing is even handier once Haruki returns, plopping face down as soon as he's let himself inside with a groan that sends Akihiko's thoughts into disarray-- like the weak-willed idiot that he is, he'd caved and listened to the rest of the tracks on that audio CD. He'd also… maybe… saved a few others…

But the point is, though he's a mess  _ inside _ , outside, all he says is, "Yo. How'd it go?"

" _ Tired _ ," Haruki complains, into the cushions. "Trains were awful today," he clarifies, a little later. "For whatever reason, there was at least one asshole no matter what line or stop."

Akihiko pats Haruki's back in consolation, and then heads into the kitchen. "Coffee?" He asks, trying not to think too hard about the way Haruki's voice lilts and dips, musical around every syllable, or the way he speaks, gentle and warm even when he's, apparently, whining his ass off.

"Yes please."

What Akihiko doesn't understand is why he's so hyperaware. Sure, the moaning thing and the R-18 stuff bothering him had made sense-- he's a perfectly average college student with libido to spare, and anyway, he'd always been pretty active in that part of his life.

But suddenly he just… really wants to hear Haruki keep talking, even about nothing at all. Not even strictly in a sexy sense--

Haruki could read the dictionary to him to lull him to bed, and Akihiko would enjoy it.

"Also, my mom wouldn't stop _bugging _me about my sister's wedding," Haruki continues, finally pushing himself up to sitting as Akihiko returns with the (instant) coffee. (Akihiko does not pay any extra attention to how adorably ruffled Haruki looks; he _definitely _does not wish he could have been the reason for it.) "I don't know _why _she's bothering me about it already, it's not for like, 10 months and I can't plan out any shots when there isn't even a _venue_, but-- ah, thank you." Haruki takes the offered mug from Akihiko, smiling sweetly even through his evident exhaustion.

Akihiko nods, ducking his head to blow lightly at his own mug. "Your sister's getting married?" He asks. "Congratulations."

"Yeah," Haruki says, shrugging. "Just told us this weekend. It was like she'd given my parents another anniversary present." He starts to take a sip, but seemingly remembers it's still a bit too fresh to avoid burning his tongue, as he lowers it just shy of setting his lips on the rim.

… Akihiko should really  _ not  _ be paying that much attention to Haruki's mouth. He glances away.

"I'll tell her you said congrats, though. So anyway…" Haruki goes on venting, and Akihiko lets him, quiet but for the occasional agreement and reaction. He does his best to focus on the things Haruki's saying less than the way he's saying them, but…

It isn't entirely successful. Akihiko figures it's fine if he gets the gist, though.

And Haruki… really does have a nice voice.  _ Someone  _ ought to appreciate it.

/////

A few days later, they're back in the studio, as always, and Mafuyu…

Has been eyeing Akihiko.

For all his puppyish appearance and behavior, that kid has a scarily sharp mind, and his gaze right now, while it may appear sleepy to a passerby, is weighing heavily enough on Akihiko that standing straight underneath it is basically a workout.

They're waiting on the other two, who were nice enough to walk to the convenience store and get them all some ice cream and drinks. Now is probably the safest time to ask, just in case it involves one of them. Akihiko has a feeling it does.

He feigns nonchalance as much as he can, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Mafuyu?"

Mafuyu blinks slowly at him. "Hm? Nothing," he says, airily.

Akihiko shrugs. Well, if that's how he wants to play it… "That so? Okay." It's clearly not fucking so, because Akihiko's known Ugetsu all this time and Mafuyu and Ugetsu are… a lot alike. Ugetsu hides his edges a little less, but he does try, once in a while, to make them look harmless. Akihiko knows the signs.

And Mafuyu hasn't  _ quite _ decided to cut Akihiko on  _ his _ sharp wit, but Akihiko's not about to turn a blind eye to the possibility.

He's not going to push it right now, of course. They've got practice, and Mafuyu's already turned away, focusing on his guitar instead. But still, he has to wonder… 

Obviously, Mafuyu can't know the details about Akihiko's most recent shameful activities, but that doesn't mean he can't have an inkling. Mafuyu's proven time and time again that he's not as innocent as he appears, and that, combined with his observational powers, mean that Akihiko's gotten more than a few judgmental glances, and even some very backhanded comments for getting too brazenly flirty or thirsty.

It's entirely possible that his newfound obsession with Haruki's voice (and the panic and distress that comes with it) have been seeping through, even with his best efforts to prevent it. 

"Akihiko," Haruki calls, as soon as he's got the door open.

It makes Akihiko stiffen, just a bit-- he'd been so caught up in trying to get into Mafuyu's head that he hadn't noticed Uenoyama's and Haruki's return. No one seems to notice--

Except, apparently, for Mafuyu, whose gaze slides to him for a second, and then away. Telling.

Fuck.

"They didn't have the orange flavor you wanted," Haruki is saying, and Akihiko shoves his worries about Mafuyu  _ knowing _ to the back of his mind. "So I got you a different brand of ice cream. It's a little sweeter, but it's still good. I've--" He pauses, sheepishly scratching at his chin. Color fills his cheeks. It's adorable. "I've had it before."

…Okay. 

A little less adorable, now that Akihiko realizes what that means.

He quirks his lips in a smirk anyway, like he's unbothered (he  _ isn't _ , really; not in the traditionally upset sense). "Heh. So is this what you get now?"

He will regret asking that question, probably, but right now, it feels worth it for the way Haruki grows a little more flushed. "I--" he starts. "Shut up!" He complains, swatting at Akihiko when he starts chuckling. "It pays well and it isn't all that difficult when you get the hang of it."

Akihiko raises his eyebrows. "So that's a yes, then?"

Haruki groans and walks away.

From where he's messing with one of the amps, Mafuyu clicks his tongue. Akihiko sure hopes it isn't directed at him.

/////

Akihiko very much wishes he had never asked Haruki about the ice cream. Or that he'd chosen a different flavor. Because when he opens the freezer that Sunday to find three of those exact bars, his brain just about short-circuits.

Because he apparently needed  _ another  _ reminder of Haruki's new job. He shuts the freezer immediately so he can cool down (how ironic) from the sudden heat in his face, and then opens it again a beat later when he realizes he forgot to get out the meat he'd been planning to cook. He'll have to defrost it in the microwave for a bit, since like a dumbass he forgot to prepare it ahead of time, but whatever.

More pressing is the fact that--  _ gods _ . Akihiko has it really, really  _ bad _ .

And by 'it' he means a voice kink, apparently, except only for a very, very,  _ very  _ specific voice, a.k.a. Nakayama Haruki's voice.

Akihiko groans into his hands. He could have lived without this discovery. At least for a little longer, right? If he'd found this out when things between them had been settled for a couple of months more, it wouldn't have been that big a deal.

"Hey, isn't it my turn to cook today?" Haruki asks, coming out of his room, headphones still slung around his neck. Must have been practicing bass, then. The audio jack is still dangling, instrument left behind on the bed, probably. As Haruki approaches, it keeps swinging against a little hole in his sweatpants, flashing silver, impossible for Akihiko to ignore, somehow. 

He wants… to poke the skin he can see through it. You know, just to see: what kind of sound Haruki would make. How he'd react.

"Oi. Akihiko."

"Huh? Oh." Akihiko blinks, mentally replaying what Haruki said that needs an answer. "I wanted to try something and you seemed pretty absorbed in practice, so." He shrugs.

Haruki gives him a curious look, but doesn't bother mentioning his distracted state, thankfully. "You didn't have to," he says, both apologetic and grateful. "Anything I can do to help?"

Akihiko considers it. "Not right now. You could put on some music for me though? My phone's on the coffee table. Any playlist is good."

"Sure."

He can hear Haruki moving about, picking up the phone and the bluetooth speaker, pairing them up, humming as he goes… Akihiko lets the sound wash over him as he works, mixing up the seasonings he'll need. Haruki should sing more often. Maybe they can arrange for something with the band. His voice would probably go well with Mafuyu's too.

Haruki sputters, and then lapses into silence.

Akihiko raises a brow. "You okay?"

Haruki's cheeks are tinted pink, his hand frozen halfway through tapping at Akihiko's phone. "Y-yeah," he says. "Just didn't realize you had… so many songs."

That probably isn't the issue at all, but if Haruki was kind enough to gloss over Akihiko's slip up… "Yeah, I never delete anything unless I have to, so." He shrugs, pretending not to notice Haruki's sigh of relief. A few seconds later, one of his more mellow playlists pours out of the speakers, and the conversation moves on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while oof. I don't have new content exactly and might not for a while, but I had quite a bit of backlog and thought you'd want to see some more of it, so here you go! Merry Christmas/happy holidays!

A week passes.

Though he still listens to Haruki's voice tracks in secret, he's managed to return to acting normal. Uenoyama seems relieved the spacing out is over. Mafuyu's stopped shooting him looks as well.

As for Haruki--

Haruki seems a little jumpier lately, but he clams up every time Akihiko tries to breach the topic.

Akihiko drops it, figuring that if it's really important Haruki will either solve it himself, or approach him about it when he's ready. 

And then, one day as he's manning the cashier at the convenience store, Akihiko gets a text.

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Uhhhhh Akihiko _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Are you busy right now? _

Technically, he's at work, but his shift is always one of the slowest, and a quick glance around proves there aren't any customers in need of attending to.

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Nah. What do you need? _

The three dots that signal Haruki responding appear, then disappear again. The cycle repeats itself for a few minutes, and then finally:

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Uh… _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ This feels so weird to say… I'm not sure how to start…… _

Akihiko blinks. Is something wrong?

** _To: Haru_ **

_ You don't need to say it if you aren't ready. As long as you aren't in any trouble. _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ You aren't right? _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Of course not!!! _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Okay. Good. _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ But if I don't tell you what I need to tell you now, I'll probably never say it. _

Huh. That's intriguing. Haruki starts typing again, but before he can finish his message, the little bell tinkles, announcing a new customer. Akihiko raises his head and greets them a good evening, setting down his phone for the meantime.

When he's done ringing them up for a bag of chips and a pair of beers, he picks up his phone to see what it was Haruki had been so worried about saying-- there's a whole torrent of messages, a testament to just how nervous Haruki must be about it.

** _From: Haru_ **

_ So I may have _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Crap, that wasn't supposed to send _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Ugh, okay, so remember last week when you were cooking that pork thing that turned out too salty _

Akihiko frowns. Yes, he does remember, and it was only a  _ little  _ too salty. He doesn't understand what that has to do with anything though. He scrolls to read the next bout of texts.

** _From: Haru_ **

_ And you asked me to put on music from your phone, right? _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ You kinda left on one of… um. My tracks on? _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ One of the ero ones... _

There are a handful of messages left after that, but Akihiko doesn't get to read them. He's too busy dropping his phone and burying his head in his arms, cursing his carelessness.

/////

When he regains his composure, Akihiko picks up his phone off the tiled floor and checks it for damage. It looks fine, so he takes a deep breath to brace himself, and then opens his conversation with Haruki.

He's struck yet again with apprehension, that maybe Haruki is upset with him--

But he shakes it off. It had happened a week ago, and though Haruki had been a little quicker to blush than normal, he hadn't been unpleasant or uneasy. If Haruki had been angry or was otherwise avoiding him, Akihiko would have been able to tell.

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Not that it's a problem!!! _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ I'm kind of embarrassed you heard any of them really but I don't… mind as much as I thought I would _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ I guess what I want to say is… _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Ugh, I don't even know anymore _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ I kind of… like that you like it _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ My voice I mean. _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ That is what you like, right? I can't imagine you listen to those things for the scripts… _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ And I was thinking-- and if you don't want to or if this is weird just pretend I never said anything but-- do you maybe want to… do you want me to say *those* kinds of things to you in person? _

Akihiko's eyes widen, and he has to reread the text a good five times to make sure he isn't imagining it. Haruki had literally offered to talk dirty to him in person-- well, essentially.

He--

He  _ wants  _ to do that? And he worries it's  _ weird _ of him to offer? Isn't it weirder that Akihiko listened to the tracks in the first place? (It's  _ definitely  _ weird he got off to some of them, but he isn't telling Haruki unless he absolutely has to.) 

But no, Haruki really thinks Akihiko might turn him down. As if he could. Gods.

This has to be a dream-- but it isn't. Akihiko even pinches himself, just to be certain.

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Akihiko? _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Akihiko are you still there _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Please answer, I'm actually having heart palpitations wondering if that was too weird and you hate me now _

The dots pop up again, and  _ that  _ snaps Akihiko out of his stupor. No doubt Haruki's working himself into a tizzy, and Akihiko should really put him out of his misery.

** _To: Haru_ **

_ First of all: I don't hate you. _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Second: I'm really sorry about listening without telling you, I probably shouldn't have. _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Third _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Wow, you really have a whole list. _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Shut up. _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ THIRD: if anyone's having heart palpitations, it's me. _

Obviously.  _ Akihiko's  _ the one who got caught with his guilty, possibly somewhat creepy pleasure, and he's the one who just got offered what he never thought he'd get-- or at the very least, not any time in the near future.

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Fourth: of course I want you to do it. I want everything with you. BUT I don't want anything you aren't ready for. _

It takes a few moments before Haruki even starts typing his response. Akihiko can perfectly picture Haruki's face, shocked and touched, stained a bright red. He probably hid it immediately, even if there's no one to see-- he's so cutely shy, honestly. It's a delight to fluster him.

** _From: Haru_ **

_ You really do have a list. How long does it go? _

Ah, so he finally settled on a reply-- one that changes the topic, too. Akihiko allows himself a wry smile.

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Shut up. _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ I thought you wanted me to do the opposite? _

Before Akihiko can even process that  _ Haruki _ just  _ flirted at him _ , another text comes in.

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Ohmygod I can't believe I just sent that, please pretend it never happened. _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Oh no, too late for that. I'm thinking about getting it tattooed somewhere. _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Akihiko!!!! Stop teasing. :( :( :( _

How is he so cute??? Emojis??? That's unfair.

** _To: Haru_ **

_ All right, all right. Let's talk later at home? I'm at work. _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ You said you weren't busy!!!!!!!! _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ I'm not. The store is empty, see? _

_ [img attached] _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ But it's better to talk these things out in person anyway. _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ Right. Okay.  _

** _From: Haru_ **

_ See you later at home? _

** _To: Haru_ **

_ Yeah. _

/////

Akihiko finds himself standing on the staircase landing for far longer than he really should be, considering he's been coming home to Haruki's place for a couple of months now. His palms are sweaty, no matter how many times he wipes them on his jeans-- and he keeps catching himself nibbling at his lip piercing, like he only does when he's really, really nervous.

_ What the hell,  _ he thinks, laughing quietly to himself. He hasn't been this worried about anything since… maybe since the first few times he joined national contests, back in middle school.

He's certainly never felt this way about going home before.

It's just the same flat he's known for a while now. It's just Haruki inside. He's being ridiculous. 

He plucks his keys from his pocket, and unlocks the door.

"Akihiko!" Haruki chirps, as soon as he's stepped through the door. "Welcome home." He's grinning, bright as always, but Akihiko can see he isn't the only one feeling a little jittery-- Haruki's avoiding eye contact, and he seems permanently flushed.

Akihiko smiles back at him. "Yo." He slips off his shoes. "I bought cake," he says, setting down the little cheesecake he's brought from the cafe down the street. "The one you said you wanted to try."

"O-oh." Haruki bites his lip, charmingly bashful. "I didn't think you remembered. Didn't I only mention that like, twice?"

Akihiko hums. "Oh, really? I guess it stuck."

Haruki's not facing him anymore, busying himself with whatever he's serving up for dinner. Akihiko knows he's embarrassed, shy that he's been made to feel like something worth looking at-- and he is, he really is, but Haruki forgets it too often, never knows what to do when faced with reminders.

Akihiko thinks he'd really like to be the one that gets him used to them. He crosses to the kitchen, slips an arm around Haruki to take one of the plates he's set out. Haruki jumps, twisting his head just a bit to make eye contact with Akihiko for a split second.

"I'll just bring this to the table, yeah?" Akihiko murmurs, relishing in the small shiver it earns him, barely visible if he weren't paying as close attention as he always does, when it's Haruki.

"Sure," Haruki replies, just as quiet. "Do you want me to make us tea?"

Akihiko shakes his head. "No thanks." He finally steps back and makes his way to the table as promised, setting down the bowl of curry Haruki's made in the center. Haruki follows a moment later with the rice. 

"So!" Haruki takes a seat across from Akihiko and beams at him. "Let's eat!"

/////

Dinner is pleasant-- more than that, it's… comfortable. Akihiko and Haruki trade off stories and banter as easily as they breathe air, and though they're both somewhat antsy, knowing the discussion that is to come, it doesn't stop them from enjoying each other's company, from letting their knees brush up against each other under the table or teasing gently when there's an opening to be had.

They clear away the dishes soon after they finish; Akihiko washes while Haruki dries and sets them away, and when that's done, they settle on the couch, Haruki leaning into Akihiko's side with a sigh.

Surprisingly, it's Haruki that starts the conversation, before Akihiko can even find the words. "So… we should probably talk about it now, huh?"

Akihiko nods. "Probably. If you're ready, that is."

Haruki's answering smile is small but genuine. "Honestly? I don't think I'll ever be completely ready," he admits, scratching at his cheek sheepishly. "But I want to be. I think that's good enough to try, isn't it?"

Blinking at him, Akihiko wonders yet again how he can be so lucky-- he'd fucked up big time with Haruki, after that fight with Ugetsu. He'd done a lot of other awful things before that too, even if not necessarily to Haruki.

And still, here he was, with Haruki as his boyfriend, curled up against him, wanting to have something more with him...

It's so much more than he deserves.

Akihiko smiles softly back. "Guess so," he says. He raises an eyebrow. "So-- what did you want to do, exactly?"

Haruki colors instantly. "Getting right down to business, huh?" He mutters, turning his gaze away. "I… well, I don't think… I could do it face to face with you, yet." He looks sorry about it, which Akihiko thinks is ridiculous. There's nothing to be sorry about; people have different boundaries and different wants. They don't always match up. He says as much.

"It's not that I don't want to, though," Haruki tells him, pouting just a little for having to explain. "It's just… I think I'd get too flustered. I mean, I can barely handle it when we do our normal kissing!"

Akihiko snickers. That's true. It's one of his favorite things.

Haruki huffs at his amusement. "Stop laughing," he complains. "It's embarrassing."

"It's not," Akihiko tells him, and he means it. "It's cute."

"They're not mutually exclusive!" Haruki argues. "It can be--  _ hey--  _ you can't just--" He groans quietly, hiding his face in one of the throw pillows. "That's not fair."

Akihiko chuckles, elbowing him gently in the side. "So? How do you want to do this then?"

"I was thinking I could call you?" Haruki sinks a little lower in his seat. "And maybe…"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and twitter @theauthorish


End file.
